Atrapados en un mismo punto
by samanthablack30
Summary: Amor, pasión, resentimiento, rencor... en un encuentro... dan como resultado una pareja deseándose como la primera vez... aunque sea solo un instante... un momento... Pésimo summary...


_**Hola… ya le estoy agarrando el amor a los One Shot :D … este es sólo para relajarme un rato… estaba en una fiesta hace poco poniéndome una borrachera y pusieron una canción ¿cuál? No me pregunten, no tengo una memoria tan perfecta pero ahí lo vi, en la pista de baile color blanco brillante a Alan y la idea surgió hasta que nació este pequeño fic, espero les guste…**_

_**Personajes y Severus Snape etc etc le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling **_

_**Capítulo dedicado a ese tequila hermoso causante de mis ideas. **_

_**Título de Magaly… gracias preciosa!**_

_**La historia se cuenta años después de la guerra y desde la perspectiva de Sev.**_

**ATRAPADOS EN UN MISMO PUNTO**

Maldito Albus y sus ideas impertinentes de su baile anual, lo peor de todo es que no me estaba completamente obligando a asistir, debía confesar que fingía mi molestia y sin embargo no era por completo cierta… quizás este año el baile fuera nuestra oportunidad… y sin embargo puede que todo siguiera igual en nuestras vidas.

Termino de estar peleándome con mi pasado, mi pésimo presente y mi patético futuro y bajo al Gran Comedor el cual había sido previamente adornado con la ocasión, mesas en los alrededores para dejar la pista libre para el esperado baile; los jefes de las casas nos habíamos encargado de las decoraciones. Todo el mundo brindaba y sonreía como si hubiera un motivo muy especial. Pasaba la hora donde abrieron el baile, parejas dando vueltas, magos tomándole de la cintura a las hechiceras, algunas alzándolas y dando piruetas como veelas. Pasaban las doce de la noche y la vi llegar tan jodidamente hermosa como la última vez que la vi, hace más de un año.

Llegó sola… con un vestido sin mangas largo color rojo vivo, de la tela que brilla y se pega al cuerpo como aparentando una doble piel, completamente pegado del pecho a la cintura y suelto de las caderas hasta abajo, con una abertura en la pierna derecha que no dejaba gran cosa a la imaginación; en cada paso que daba sobresalía esa pierna que le estaba robando la atención a más de un hombre.

"**Descarada"** – siseé enfadado articulando los mayores gestos posibles que podía, desviando la mirada y regresándola a su perfecta belleza, tan natural y tan atrayente.

"**¿Decías algo Severus?"** – me pregunta Albus cuando sabe perfectamente lo que oyó y a quien me dirigí. Pero mi mirada sentenciadora lo hizo regresar a su conversación con Mcgonagall.

La veía entrar con ese vestido dándole un gran vuelo, un toque de sensualidad que admiraba hasta ella misma poseer, su pelo castaño lo llevaba recogido en un moño dejando algunos rizos caer sobre su frente. Se había puesto aquella gargantilla que le había regalado hace más de tres años, bufe incrédulo… esta mujer era el colmo del cinismo y el descaro, sabe lo que estoy pensando se lleva las manos a la joya acariciándola entre sus finos y delgados dedos, sonriendo con toda la hipocresía que podía caber en ella, labios rojos… llevaba sus labios completamente rojos y humectados y los ojos delineados color negro haciéndolos ver más grandes y atrayentes, ella sabe lo que provoca cada detalle que se ha puesto esta noche… aumentando mi deseo y mi rencor por ella.

Fue acercándose con altivez saludando a quien encontraba a su paso, sonriendo con seducción, dejándose besar la mano por cada brujo estúpido que se detenía a admirar su belleza, me levanté para acercarme a ella y poco a poco ella a mí hasta quedar frente a frente.

"**Señora Weasley"** – alzó la ceja herida por la forma de dirigirme a ella.

"**Profesor Snape"** – le extendí la mano para invitarla a bailar, la aceptó sin dudar y la pegue por completo a mi cuerpo, hasta que nuestros vientres se unieron de una forma más decente de que en realidad pensaba, mi brazo rodeando por completo su cintura y su mano en mi hombro, dedos entrelazados y miradas furiosas de amor, pasión, deseo y reproche como siempre.

"**Es un descaro que te hayas puesto esa joya"**

"**Es hermosa… combinaba con el vestido"**

"**¿Sabes cuantas personas saben que era de mi madre?" **

"**La puedo devolver" **– me dice retándome.

"**Es tuya lo sabes, nadie mejor que tú para tenerla… pero es riesgoso que te la pongas en público, cuando hay medio mundo mágico en este baile de porquería"**

"**No me interesa"** – siempre retándome llevándome la contra, siempre tenía que ser una mujer indomable, por eso estuvimos como estuvimos y ahora estamos como estamos.

"**¿Crees que a mí me da igual como vague tu reputación?"**

"**Tú lo has dicho MI reputación, es cosa y asunto mío"** – la jale de la cintura pegándola a mí mientras ella sonreía a las parejas de alrededor.

"**No creo que a tu marido le agrade la forma en la que piensas… ¿por cierto donde esta?"**

"**Trabajando"**

"**Claro para mantener a su mujer contenta ¿no? ¿no se te hace patético a lo que se dedica él siendo tú una medimaga conocida?"**

"**Intentas provocarme Severus, no va a funcionar… es un buen buscador, me trata bien, me da mi lugar, me respeta, me ama"**

"**Y tú no a él"**

"**¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? Crees que sigo estancada en un hombre que no me merecía"** – comenzamos temprano con los golpes bajos.

"**Quizás no te merezca, siempre lo supe… pero te lo juro… él no te ama más de lo que yo te he amado"** – solté la fuerza en los brazos para pegar nuestras frentes, ella se mordía el labio inferior del nerviosismo que le causaba sólo yo, cerró los ojos como cuando la besaba pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para hacerlo.

El baile incitaba a pegarla más a mi cuerpo, acariciando sus caderas y disfrutando de la visibilidad de su cuello blanco… nuestros rostros casi pegados y mi pierna en medio de las suyas permitiendo que se viera su blanquecina piel…

"**Y de que me sirvió… no fuiste más que un imbécil"** – sentí como su cuerpo se separaba del mío y esa opresión en el pecho volvía con más fuerza y determinación.

"**Era lo mejor para ti y para mí"**

"**Nunca cambiaras" **– me soltó y vi su espalda desnuda retirarse del baile, la había lastimado como era mi sagrada costumbre, pero ella tenía razón yo nunca cambiaría, siempre existiría el dolor de por medio, mi pasado que la lastimaba tanto y mi orgullo de aceptar que pude haber sido feliz con ella y no la deje, sacándola de mi vida.

Vi como se retiraba con la frente en alto, y no podía ser de alguna otra manera, una mujer como ella ninguna, verla atravesar la puerta del Gran Comedor me recordaba como al terminar los cursos le pedí que no se quedara conmigo, que se fuera a buscar algo mejor y una felicidad que ahora veo no ha encontrado, y desde ese entonces tengo que verla partir una y otra vez, desgarrándome por dentro perderla de mil formas cada año que nos vemos.

Después de media hora decido irme a las mazmorras, quizás el sabor del Whisky de Fuego contrarreste el dolor de su ausencia, al entrar en las aulas es como estar viéndola a ella, su fija mirada en la poción y su cabello enmarañado por el humo de las pociones, y como sus ojos se alzaban para observarme y se iluminaba su sonrisa sin importarle que todos la vieran. Ese recuerdo siempre me hacía sonreír, me detuve donde hace años ella se sentaba, hice aparecer la botella de Whisky y la bebí de la botella, no estaba para formalismos ni actos educados.

"**Siempre fuiste una descarada"** – estuve bebiendo quizás por media hora, recordando aquel gesto que hacía con su nariz… ese que me volvía loco, o cuando se enfadaba y se ponía las manos en las caderas en sentido amenazante, me reí mientras recordaba cómo me terminaba azotando la puerta en la cara – **"Eres una gran mujer Hermione…"** – además de una belleza natural y su inteligencia amaba su maldito carácter, era indomable, rebelde, pero a la vez coherente de cada cosa que decía, siempre insistente en lo que se proponía y como bufaba cuando conseguía lo que quería y terminaba con una sonrisa de lado mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

Observaba la botella como iba disminuyendo en cantidad y llenando mi asquerosa vida de recuerdos dolorosos, la veía andando por los pasillos aún, sumergida en libros hasta que lograba encontrar lo que deseaba, la veía en mis aposentos cuando llegaba y ella estaba ahí lista solo para recibirme con la calidez de sus brazos, la veía en la Hilandera furiosa, esas peleas que nos desgastaron al final de lo nuestro, como poco a poco la fui alejando hasta destrozarla, como de un grito pasaba a las lagrimas, a mandarme a la mierda y lo solucionábamos en el sofá haciendo el amor como locos… creo que los mejores recuerdos eran los peores en este momento.

"**¿Confesándote con una botella de Whisky de Fuego?"** – alzo la vista para ver entrar a mi tormento caminando como una llamarada de fuego interminable **– "¿Aún estas sobrio?"**

"**Por supuesto que sí" **– respondí algo molesto, se acercó hasta sentarse en un banco cerca del escritorio.

"**¿Estás bien?"** – esa frase me mató, la prefería mil veces agresiva, enojada, prepotente y descarada que verla tierna, preocupada y amorosa, me recordaba etapas de nuestra relación que las prefería muertas y sumergidas en un pasado que había enterrado hace mucho.

"**Creí que ya te habías marchado" **

"**Sabes que no podía irme de la forma en que lo hice"** – estuvimos un par de minutos sin decirnos nada, solo observándonos y ver el dolor mutuo en nuestras miradas y la rabia contenida en ella también **– "Vamos Sev quita esa cara… no todo es tan malo como parece o ¿si?"**

"**Me torturas siempre viéndole lo bueno al asunto cuando sabes en qué condiciones estamos, veo el dolor en tu mirada un sufrimiento que yo comencé y que alimento cada año con esto… no nena déjame terminar"** –la interrumpí al ver que iba a empezar a reprocharme– **"Eres un misterio Hermione… veo tu sufrimiento y esa depresión que tratas de ocultarle al mundo mágico pero que yo veo cada vez que te encuentro… y se transforma en enfado, coraje, rabia y te juro que cuando me miras con odio te adoro más, porque es lo único que merezco de ti… deberíamos de…" **– la palabra era vernos… deberíamos dejar de frecuentarnos y hacer lo que hacíamos pero tenía miedo, prefería sus migajas y ella las mías a no vernos jamás – **"Hermione…"**

"**Ay Snape ya cierra la boca… tú decidiste que todo esto pasara de esta forma así que no veo porque te molesta mi rabia y mi coraje… ¿sabes que detestas más?"**

"**No te atrevas a decirlo Hermione"** – que me amaba… que me seguía amando, eso es lo que detestaba más de lo que aún había entre nosotros.

"**Muy bien"** – cruzó la pierna para que el vestido se le deslizara por el largo de esta, sus zapatos altos de color negro le daban un toque de elegancia y sensualidad que no necesitaba.

"**No te atrevas a empezar ese jueguito, sabes que es muy peligroso"**

"**Peligroso para ti supongo"** – se levantó a observar los nuevos volúmenes de pociones que había comprado durante el año, le encantaba ese juego de sensualidad previo que me volvía loco, su espalda desnuda blanca y tersa me llamaba para besarla y tomarla como mía.

"**Peligroso para ambos"** – me susurré en el oído, acomodó su cuello dispuesta a empezar… mordí su lóbulo para bajar por el largo de su cuello blanco, determiné en sus hombros desnudos y seguí esparciendo los besos que le volvían loca por su espalda expuesta. Se giro despacio hacia mi acorralándome sobre el escritorio.

"**Pero más peligroso para ti Sev"**

"**No Hermione en esta ocasión los roles cambiarán"** – la pegué a mi cuerpo con fuerza, hasta que sintiera sobre sus piernas la excitación que había causado desde que llegó al baile con ese vestido rojo tan provocativo, su peinado dejando la sensualidad de su cuerpo y esos labios rojos dispuestos a ser besados con esa pasión y rabia en su mirar que actuaban como el mejor de los afrodisiacos.

"**No sé si eso me vaya a gustar profesor Snape"** – sonreí… ella sabía que el hecho de llamarme profesor me hacía perder la cabeza.

"**Créame Granger le encantará"** – la subí con rapidez y decisión al escritorio, mientras ella abría las piernas y acorralar mis caderas en mi perdición, la lentitud con la que avanzaba amenazaba con quitarme el control de la situación, desabrocho despacio los primeros botones de la levita para darse espacio y esparcir los besos en el cuello, estaba ganando como costumbre, conduje mis manos en su espalda baja para que sintiera como mi miembro palpitaba de deseo.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhh" **

"**Eso nena significa que de nuevo tengo el control preciosa"** – sus ojos irradiaban fuego, pasión, lujuria y ese inmenso amor que me desarmaba y me sublevaba ante ella.

"**No me defraude profesor"**

"**Nunca"** – recorrí mis manos sobre sus caderas con sensualidad hasta llegar a su espalda baja tomé el vestido y lo desgarre hasta dejarla en ropa interior, el sonido del vestido me provoco y a ella algo más que excitación.

"**Eres un bruto… tienes una maldita varita mágica y lo desgarras como un salvaje"**

"**No me vengas con esas… te encanta que sea un salvaje"** – alzo la ceja enfadada por haber descubierto sus gustos tan provocativos que solía tener.

"**Bueno… menos palabras y más acción"**

"**Como ordenes" –** con un solo movimiento quite su sostén que fue a parar junto con el vestido, sentir esos senos redondos que eran solo míos no pudo resistirlo, los devoré como míos, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mordí sus pezones erectos rosados hasta que ella tuvo que apoyarse sobre el escritorio curveando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Me separé un poco para observar a mi belleza, quite la levita mientras me observaba con deseo, yo amaba que ella me ayudara a desnudarme y en cambio a ella le excitaba de sobremanera ver como lo hacía yo, en segundos ya estaba por completo desnudo y por fin pude besarla en sus labios rojos y húmedos, la bese con tanto deseo y dolor, un dolor de esa separación de habernos extrañado tanto por más de un año. Esos besos la hacían suspirar y gemir quedito; mi mano se deslizo desde la línea de sus senos bajando por su vientre y metiéndose entre las bragas de encaje rojas, sentí la calidez y su humedad que iba en aumento en cada toque y en cada roce.

"**¿Yo te he puesto así nena?"**

"**Aha"** – a penas articuló mientras abría mas sus piernas, de un tirón las arranque, en esta ocasión en vez de quejarse gimió alto ansiosa de que hiciera algo para aliviar esa tención entre sus piernas, alcé una de ellas besando su pantorrilla y bajando hasta su rodilla, sus piernas torneadas y mordiéndolas… su ingle era mi punto débil… la bese hasta poder oler su excitación… y justo cuando iba a llegar ahí me separé para verla con sus ojos cerrados y sobándose los senos, abrió sus ojos castaños brillantes de golpe… antes de reclamos y más la penetré con un dedo, arqueó su espalda, gimió en reproche y deseo, hice un par de movimientos, observe cada parte de sus expresiones, saqué la mano de ahí y la llevé a mi boca y saborear su esencia. – **"Diosss"**

"**Exquisita… quiero más"**

"**Aha…"** – me encantaba verla perder el habla y la reacción de sus movimientos.

Me hinque abriendo sus piernas, con mi lengua recorrí su húmeda vulva succionando su clítoris mordisqueándolo hasta sentir como cerraba un poco sus piernas, la detuve sintiéndola temblar con el movimiento de mi lengua sobre su punto de placer mientras que mis manos se dirigían a cumplir la misión de hacerla perder la cordura. Alcanzaba a ver el borde del escritorio… donde sus manos se aferraban sosteniéndose del borde, teniendo su respiración agitada a mil… mis dedos llegaron a la entrada de mi perdición, jugueteé un poco en la entrada llevándola a gemir mi nombre tan alto que me dio temor que nos escuchara alguien, con mi lengua provoqué esos movimientos circulares que la hacían gritar y retorcerse de placer, ese placer que te hace perder la noción de todo y el poco raciocinio que puedes poseer.

"**Tocáme… por favor"** – si lo pedía de esa manera era porque realmente estaba al borde de un abismo de lujuria – **"Sev"** – si, Sev de nuevo…

"**Hoy mando yo nena… te lo dije desde el inicio, yo manejo la velocidad"** – entré despacio incorporándome, necesitaba ver como arqueaba su espalda y cerraba los ojos disfrutando de mis caricias – **"Y el ritmo… solo dedícate a disfrutarlo"**

Sus tersas manos comenzaron a acariciarse los senos mientras sentía mi miembro palpitar de querer tomarla para mí en ese mismo momento, pero debía darle primero ese placer infinito que ambos disfrutábamos; masajeo sus pechos jalando sus pezones llevándose las manos al cuello y bajando por su vientre con tentación… y a la vez queriéndose detener, mis dedos a penas entraban en su intimidad penetrándola despacio, aumente un dedo y otro más hasta arrancarle un par de gritos más; sus manos llegaron hasta las mías y no pude decirle que no, guió mi mano a sus deseos, con movimientos fueron tan seductores, tan lentos y profundos gimiendo al compás con ellos.

Deje que jugara conmigo como tanto le gustaba, abrió sus ojos que brillaban de excitación, el maquillaje la hacía ver más irresistible de lo que era, se humedecía los labios mordiéndolos salvajemente y gimiendo más fuerte para provocarme, aumentó sus movimientos mientras iba pegándose más a mí logrando que ahora fuera yo quien gimiera, quien casi suplicara por sus atenciones, sentía como iba tensándose lentamente todo su cuerpo, las contracciones se acercaban y paré en seco, sintiendo su reclamo y su frustración.

"**Manos arriba hechicera"** – sin replicar colocó sus manos arriba como diosa griega, su silueta perfectamente delineada dispuesta a ser entregada a mí, aprisioné sus labios con fiereza obteniendo una mordida excitante baje a su cuello expuesto acariciando su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas y arrastrarla hacía mí, bese su vientre… la parte que más me causaba dolor de todo esto, esa parte nunca sería mí del todo… no quería arruinar el momento y regrese a hacerla terminar de una vez por todas.

Coloque mis manos sobre sus rodillas y la penetré con mi lengua saboreando la esencia que antes había provocado, con movimientos rápidos logre captar de nuevo el alcance de su orgasmo, succioné varias veces su clítoris para sentir como poco a poco esa esperada ola de placer, lo hice cada vez más rápido y fuerte hasta sentir como se venía y gemía mi nombre. Recorrí con mi lengua todo lo que me ofreció como si fuera un sediento, limpie toda su vulva con pequeños besos y succiones.

Me incorporé, estaba agotada, había sido un orgasmo largo y placentero pero venía lo mejor, y ella lo sabía, se fue acomodando para mí… cada año era tan distinto, y en esta ocasión me encontraba tan confundido no sabía lo que ella necesitaba ni lo que yo añoraba de mi mujer; el primer año nos entregamos desesperados… pero en este año había muchos reclamos de por medio.

Apoye mis manos sobre la mesa, la conduje hacía mí mordí su pezón mientras la penetré despacio, llenándola toda, escuchando sus quejidos combinado con gemidos de placer y deseo.

"**Digas lo que digas, todo esto no te lo hace sentir él"** – le dije con reproche y dolor.

"**Sigue"** – me moví lento al principio, movimientos profundos y tan despacio que escuchábamos el roce de nuestros sexos, sintiendo la humedad en mí miembro y sus movimientos al compás con los míos iban en aumento, no tarde en responder a su mensaje y la embestí con más rapidez.

"**Dímelo… ¿quién es tu dueño?"**

"**Aghhhhhhh"**

"**Necesito oírlo, dímelo ahora, puede que lleves su apellido, que sea tu marido, pero soy yo quien sabe estos secretos" **– termine la frase con un movimiento circular mientras subía sus piernas a mis hombros – **"Soy tu dueño y tu eres mía, a pesar de todo y eso no cambiará nunca… soy yo quien descubrió la mujer que eres, soy el único que te hace sentir deseada y amada en verdad"** – se retorcía de placer erizándosele la piel con mi tacto y mi voz que la volvía loca, sus uñas fijadas firmemente sobre la madera de la mesa resbalándose más y más – **"Soy tu dueño"**

"**Lo eres… soy tuya"**

"**Siempre nena"** – la cargué para conducirla a mis aposentos y terminar ahí de hacerla Mía pero ni siquiera dejo hacerme eso, sobre la puerta de metal del armario de pociones encontramos la posición indicada para ella, se aferró a mis caderas y la embestí sensualmente ahí, el reproche se fue al carajo para dar lugar al amor que nada más no nos dejaba en paz, y como iban las cosas nunca se iría de nuestro lado.

Apretaba sus piernas mientras la calidez de sus paredes me arrinconaban a su esencia dulce y fogosa, hundí mi cara en su cuello mordiéndolo y disfrutando de ese aroma que añoraba día tras día, sus uñas rasgaban mi espalda con erotismo y pasión mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oído, se apoyaba de mi espalada para moverme más rápido y la ayuda a cabalgar sobre mí.

"**Te extrañé Sev"** – me susurró al oído y sabía que me mataba eso **– "Extrañaba tu espalda ancha, tu voz que me domina, tus labios que me hacen ser tuya, sus ojos en los que me pierdo… tu alma como se junta con la mía… extrañé a mi dueño"**

"**Y yo a ti… te extrañé mucho más"** – seguimos haciendo el amor como dos locos.

"**Amor… mi amor… ahhhhh… oh Diosss"**

"**Hermosa"**

"**Más Severus"**

"**Nena" **– con una embestida profunda se vino por última vez mientras me arrastraba con ella, ambos exhaustos respirábamos agitados, nuestras frentes se juntaron con temor, vi como sus labios temblaban y trataban de articular la frase – **"No lo digas… no te lastimes más" **

"**¿Lo sabes verdad? ¿verdad que lo sabes?"**

"**Lo sé y tú lo sabes también" **– nos quedamos algunos minutos contemplando nuestras miradas, apretó sus labios mientras veía la hora en el reloj del salón y salí de ella, ambos observando su ropa desgarrada, sonrió con descaro mientras caminó sensualmente hacia ella, era la mejor forma de actuar que encontró, su cinismo hacía menos dolorosa la despedida, si lloraba iba a matarme.

"**Eres un animal… este vestido era nuevo"**

"**Reparo"** – lo deje intacto tal como estaba antes de desgarrarlo, le sonreí y ella a mí también, me vestí con magia e hice lo mismo con ella.

"**¿Crees que soy tonta… aún tienes algo mío?"**

"**No sé de qué me habla Granger"** – abrí la puerta para salir a despedirla, era demasiado tarde y no queríamos causar sospechas, quizás a ella no le importaba y le tenía sin cuidado su reputación pero a mí era lo que más me importaba… sabía que debería dejar de tener esos encuentros con ella pero no podía. Con un movimiento de varita tenía su peinado tal y como estaba junto con su maquillaje. Atravesó la puerta y la jale en último momento capturando de nuevo sus labios rojos.

"**Severus por favor, no puedo irme así"**

"**Podrás nena… anda"** – ambos salimos y entramos de nuevo al baile, se despidió de algunas personas y la acompañé al pasillo del colegio donde no iba a soportar y besarla de nuevo.

"**¡HERMIONE! Llevo buscándote más de media hora ¿dónde estabas?" **

"**Ron"** – su voz no denotaba fastidio mucho menos, incluso estoy casi seguro que ella un día espera ser sorprendida por el idiota ese en mis brazos.

"**Profesor Snape"**

"**Weasley"**

"**¿Quieres quedarte un rato más nena?"** – le preguntó a Mi mujer.

"**No, ya se volvió aburrido… por eso me salí un poco para conversar con el profesor Snape"**

"**Muy bien… me dieron un descanso de dos semanas, podremos hacer lo que tu quieras"**

"**Si… será genial… vámonos entonces" **– le dijo ella conduciéndolo a la salida.

"**Espera… paso a decirle algo Lee Jordan y nos vamos" **– salió rápido su marido y la dejo conmigo de nuevo.

"**¿Por qué Hermione?"** – llevaba la maldita pregunta atorada en mi garganta toda la noche y a decir verdad duró muchos años ahí, queriendo salir como veneno.

"**No digas estupideces cuando fuiste tú el que me dijiste que me casara que hiciera una vida y fuera feliz, fuiste tú el que me dijiste que me casara con él"**

"**Y tú muy obediente… lo hiciste de inmediato"** – le alcé la voz viendo como sus ojos brillaban ya de ira – **"Ahora veo que era mentira…"** – agradecí la cachetada que me dio… pude haber dicho algo que me hiciera perderla para siempre.

"**Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo… sabes que no era mentira fuiste tú el que me corrió de tu vida, dando las excusas más patéticas y sacadas de la manga… y sin embargo a pesar de todo el dolor y cuanto me lastimaste me quede a tu lado, y te rogue que no hecharas a la borda lo nuestro y no me escuchaste, fui perdiendo las esperanzas poco a poco… mi dignidad la hice trozos yo misma y tú lo veías y no hiciste nada, viste como estaba y ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste?"**

"**Creo que deberías alcanzar a tu marido"** – le respondí casi en suplica para que no continuara.

"**Dijiste que nunca te casarías conmigo que el amor no era suficiente"**

"**Perdóname"** – le pedí con dolor.

"**No quiero que me pidas perdón, yo no toque ese tema sino tú" **– me dijo con calma – **"Me case porque me lo repetiste hasta el cansancio ¿recuerdas? Te escondiste de mí… y no bastando eso tú me uniste a él… cuando más te necesitaba era él quien me apoyo cuando tú me dejaste completamente sola… no vengas a reprocharme ni a preguntarme algo que pediste a gritos y que tú provocaste"**

"**Mi vida era complicada… no tenía estabilidad, mortifagos sueltos por todos lados, tus padres que hubieran dicho… el mundo mágico…" **– había hecho esa lista interminable del porque no debíamos estar juntos.

"**Lo mismo que ahora Severus… no son estúpidos…"**

"**Cuidare tu reputación, una que tu te niegas a cuidar… será la última vez que pase esto y nos veamos"**

"**Claro mi amor… lo que tú digas"** – me dijo en ironía mientras se acercaba y con su mano acariciaba mi torso hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón, la detuve para ver como se mordía el labio inferior con descaro.

"**Eres incorregible"** – y así era ella, como en un instante lograba eliminar una pelea, un disgusto y un dolor en el corazón, su sensualidad y su pasión para amarme era inigualable, de pronto me sentía una mierda y su descaro me hizo sonreír con un deseo mucho mayor al de mis fuerzas.

"**Tú me hiciste así, tan natural y descarada"**

"**Mí descarada"** – aseguré mientras veía venir a su marido de nuevo, llegó y la tomó de la cintura.

"**Listo Hermione" **

"**Vamonos entonces…"**

"**Con permiso profesor Snape"** – me extendió la mano su marido, lo vi con repulsión mientras alzaba la ceja y no correspondía a su despedida, él bajo la mano mientras un silencio incomodo se asomaba.

"**Vamonos Ron, con permiso Snape" **– me dijo mi leona… se dieron la vuelta y alcance a decirle mis últimas palabras.

"**Hasta el próximo año Hermione"** – volteo a verme con altivez mientras veía como me llevaba sus bragas rojas a la cara oliendo su esencia, sonrió con enfado y provocación, guarde el regalo en el pantalón justo en el momento en que su marido volteo a verme… mi hechicera abrió su mente para mi…

"**Idiota"**

"**Descarada"** – nos observamos profundamente… ella vio en mis ojos todo lo que faltaba por decirle, siempre vería en ellos la verdad y lo que siempre sentiría por ella… y yo vi en sus ojos castaños la transparencia y la pureza de su amor, no hacía falta palabras entre ella y yo… pues las mejores palabras de amor están entre dos personas que no se dicen nada…

_**Espero les haya gustado… no hubo drama y… bueno sé que no es el mejor fic pero me ayudo a relajarme… espero no haber decepcionado a nadie… y ojala que no se haya sentido como un gillotinazo al final… son las cinco de la mañana y se me cierran mis ojitos… **_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Besos a todos!**_


End file.
